


Dinner

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Shipping Fics [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Yang always goes overboard





	Dinner

Blake’s ears twitched as she removed her bow, looking around the empty house. This place was so quiet except for the sounds of dishes in the kitchen and she smiled a bit. Yang had really been taking all the times they’d cooked together into account as she could recognise her personal favorite spice and recipes in the air. Why was Yang going through so much trouble when she just could’ve cooked this in the dorm? Then again, Yang wasn’t anything to do anything half cocked, and if she didn’t want anyone to interrupt them…

She took her shoes off and headed in the kitchen, getting a grin from her partner. Per usual, she had her hair in a ponytail and an apron on as she flittled about the kitchen. “Sorry I’m late, Yang; the transport ship running behind by ten minutes behind made it a bit hard. Then a few small Grimm annoyed me on the way.” They had only been small Beowulves without any armor, but it’d still added to the delay.

“Honestly, it’s not a big deal. Rustling up dinner took a bit longer than I expected.” Blake raised an eyebrow as she settled at the table, glancing at the frying fish in the pan. Rustle up…?

Her ears twitched as he throat tightened a bit. Yang had gone through the trouble of catching their dinner for that night? Yang always went above and beyond, but this was to an almost ridiculous level. Sure, they were partners at Beacon, but this was frankly a lot even for her. Just… Why? She didn’t understand why Yang was going so far for a simple dinner. ANd she could smell the subtle hints of all the different spices and flavorings she loved so much. It was all tailored to her tastes. Why…?

She was just glad Zwei was still at the dorm with Ruby and Weiss.

Blake remained silent as Yang finished cooking and allowed her partner to set the table, knowing she’d get riled if she offered to help. When Yang sat her mind to something when it came to caring for others, she handled everything herself.

She smiled, though, as Yang sat across from her and the blonde returned the gesture. “I hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will, Yang, but why did you go through this much trouble. I mean, there’s nothing really special or anything you have to apologise for.” This sort of thing wasn’t uncommon when Yang felt like she’d done something  _ really  _ wrong. Sure, she’d screwed up a few times over the past couple of weeks, accidentally triggering her into panic attacks or flashbacks, but that was just normal. Even Ruby and Weiss, careful as they were, could still trigger her into bad episodes like that. They should have all gotten used to it by now.

However, Yang shook her head, gaze glued to her plate. “…Last weekend.” Blake’s ears twitched a bit in confusion.

“What about last weekend? It was the dance, but you didn’t do anything wrong. Weiss and I had a great time talking on the balcony so we didn’t have to deal with people…” For as much as she feared crowds, the dance hadn’t been so bad. Weiss hated events like that just as much as she did, so it’d worked out in the end. Weiss really did know how to avoid people…

Yang just shook her head, though, gripping her fork. “I promised you a dance a few weeks ago, but I completely forgot…” Her voice cracked a bit and she wiped her hand over her eyes.

Blake just blinked, ears standing straight up. That was it? That was the reason for this elaborate dinner? Something as simple as that? Sure, she remembered the promise, but even so… “Yang… It’s not a big deal. You were busy greeting all the arriving teams and—”

“It’s still a broken promise to you!” Her fist hit the table and Blake put her hands on the table, starting to stand, but she stopped herself. SHe saw the self-hatred in her partner’s eyes and sat back down. “Blake, I’m so—”

Blake hesitated for a moment before putting her hand over Yang’s. Her partner’s eyes widened and she pulled back for a moment. Taking in a breath, Blake forced herself to calm. It was so strange to see Yang so throwed off. She’d never seen this sort of crack before, but through it, she was beginning to understand her just a little better. “Yang… It’s really not a big deal to me. I remember the promise, sure, but you were busy. You were really the only one of the team willing and able to be the mixer. At least one of us had to greet the foreign students. With how timid or asocial the rest of us are, I can’t hold it against you. It’s a perfectly valid reason to not dance with me. IT would have reflected badly on Beacon if the organising team didn’t have a representative there.” She smiled at her partner, tone soft and light. She really did get it and hoped her tone would take out any sting her words might have had.

“…I just don’t want to give you another reason to not trust humans.” Yang’s tone was uncharacteristically quiet and Blake just shook her head.

“…You’ve given me every reason  _ to  _ begin to trust them, Yang. One small, understandable mistake won’t break it. I don’t think anything  _ could  _ break my trust in you.” She continued to smile and Yang looked up, shoulders still hunched over. After another moment of hesitation, she took Yang’s hand again. This was so strange to do, to support Yang who had asked nothing and given of herself so freely, but right now, she needed it. She couldn’t hate her over such a small transgression.

Yang managed a small smile and nodded, interlacing their fingers. “…Thanks Blake.” Blake felt her cheeks heat but she didn’t pull away, just giving a small nod.

…She probably wouldn’t forget this night for a long time.


End file.
